Painting the Roses Red
by Dreamerr63636
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has been selected to play in the 74th Wonderland Games. The only thing left for her to do is to follow the rabbit into Wonderland. Once you've been chosen, there is no turning back.


_**A/n:** __Another story for my wonderful readers! This one is a Hunger Games/ Alice in wonderland cross over. It has most of the characters from the Hunger Games in roles from Alice in Wonderland. This also takes place in Wonderland but has the similar Hunger Games plot. I really hope you all like it!_

**-Ch.1-**

_**You are invited to an important date** _

Katniss woke up screaming from another horrid nightmare. The smell of roses still burned her nose. She could still feel the bindings on her wrists and ankles. She couldn't quite tell if she was still dreaming. She began to try to move her arms and legs to get rid of the sensations. They wouldn't go away. That's when the smell of roses hit her again. She gagged and glanced in the direction the smell was coming from. In the corner of the room was a man. He smiled at her sadistically and she could faintly see the pick tinge in his eyes. Katniss did the only thing her brain could think to do. She screamed. He was only part of her dreams. Why was he in the waking world?

Her younger sister, Prim, ran into the room and turned on the light. She looked so tiny in the nightgown she was wearing, which was obviously too big. She held a small dish filled with dry herbs. Prim held the dish out to her sister and made her smell it. This had become a nightly thing in the Everdeen household. Her mother had made the dish to remove the burning feeling in her daughter's nose. The man was no longer in the room. Katniss still felt uneasy.

"The nightmares again?" Prim asked.

Katniss nodded. This was a usual side affect. Katniss would just stop being able to talk.

Prim nodded and sat with her sister.

"Where's mom?" Katniss asked. It was unusual for her mother to be out so late.

"She's at work. Her boss made her stay until four today."

Katniss looked at her sister. Prim had grown so much since the death of her father. She acted beyond her years. There she was keeping Katniss together. Katniss mentally slapped herself. That was supposed to be her job.

Prim sat with her and waited until she calmed down. She braided and unbraided her hair. Prim talked on about how school was and what she had been learning. Katniss drowned her out and focused on the corner where the man was standing. He couldn't have just disappeared, could he? She could still feel his eyes on her, analyzing her.

XxX

Katniss woke up the next morning at twelve. She smiled. No school for her. She sat up and looked at the corner where she had seen the man. There was nothing special about the corner and it looked completely normal. She shook her head and sighed. She noticed an envelope on her nightstand, placed perfectly where she would be able to see it. "You're invited" was written in elegant script in gold ink. Around the words was a frame of red and white roses. She glared at the frame hoping the flowers would disappear. She didn't understand the deep hatred she had for the flowers. All she knew whenever she saw them, she felt like something terrible would happen. She tore the envelope open carelessly, figuring it was an invite to some party. Except, it wasn't. It simply read:

Dear Miss Katniss Everdeen,

You have been selected to be an Alice in this year's Wonderland Games. What an honor! The representative of Wonderland, Mr. Snow, will answer any questions you have. He shall arrive in 1 minute. We hope you stick around!

Katniss watched, confused, as the 1 minute changed to a 59 seconds, then a 58 …57. The letter began to burn her hands and she threw the letter as far away as she could. Vines twisted out from the card and then it took shape of a man. But not just any man. It was the man who was in her room. He smelt of blood and roses and he had the same sadistic smile. His hair was pure white and his skin was so pale it was almost translucent. His pink eyes seemed welcoming, but horrifying all the same. He bowed kindly.

"Hello, Katniss. Welcome to the 74th Wonderland Games. I do hope you live."

**-End-**

**_A/n:_**_Okay ...So I'm using "Alice" as the term for tributes. Yeah ...Just to stay with the Wonderland plot. Rate and Review please! I'm working very hard on the next chapter!_**  
><strong>


End file.
